yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark
- 5 = }} |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Birthday = 2040 |Age = 5Volume 2 Extra page 7 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Blue |Height = Around 110 cm |Allies = Emma, Naila, Alicia, Jemima, Yvette, Chris, Rossi, Dominic, Grace Field Escapees, Sonju, Mujika, Mister , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone , the demons, Andrew |Status = Alive |Farm Identifier = 79294 |Affiliation =The Paradise Hideout |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Japanese VA = Yoshino Aoyama |English VA = Erika Harlacher |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 }} is a minor character of The Promised Neverland. He is a 5-year-old orphan who formerly resided in Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. Mark has average intelligence for his age, hence he was classified as one of the house's "low quality goods".The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 38, page 2 After his success of escaping Grace Field alongside 14 other orphans, Mark now seek to find William Minerva, whom he and her team believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Mark was born in 2040 and sent to Grace Field House a year later in 2041, growing up along with Naila and several other children. Appearance Mark is a young boy with a wide smile and round, light blue eyes. He has light brown hair which resembles a bowl-cut, with straight, evenly-cut bangs which cover his forehead. He also has an ahoge on the top of his head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. Like all the other children at the orphanage, he wears the standard Grace Field uniform— a white shirt and trousers along with plain brown shoes. His identification number, "79294", can be seen on the left side of his neck. Personality Mark is described as a boy who loves to eat. He is a cheerful and curious boy who wears his emotions on his sleeve. He cares about his siblings and is very protective of all of them. Like the rest of his younger siblings, he is also shown determined and eager to help out. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Mark went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House, an orphanage he has been living in since he was born. On October 12, 2045, he was seen playing with his siblings and was eventually caught by Norman in a game of tag. Standing alongside Naila, he also said goodbye to Conny who was leaving the orphanage.The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 1 When Naila got lost in the forest, Mark came up to Isabella, crying. He told her that he had tried searching for her but couldn't find her. Isabella later found her using the navigator, inadvertently revealing for the older children that she could track them.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2 Later, during another game of tag, he was caught by Krone. He was also seen participating in the training sessions under the disguise of playing. Jailbreak Arc As one of the youngest children, Mark was one of the last people recruited into the escape plan after hearing about the truth of the orphanage, the House, and Isabella. Mark and his siblings escape from Grace Field House on January 15, 2046.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37 Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Relationships Naila Mark grew up with Naila ever since they grew up at Grace Field House. Out of all the children, Mark was the closest to Naila.Volume 2 Extra page They were always seen by each other's side, playing with each other, and helping each other out. Grace Field Escapees Mark gets along with the Grace Field Escapees, particularly the younger children such as Alicia, Jemima, Yvette, Rossi, Dominic, and Chris. They are often seen playing together, helping each other with chores and cheering for one another's accomplishments. He also has an attachment to the older kids such as Emma and Ray. Trivia *The following are Mark's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Mark is in 21st place. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles